Mischief Managed
by ELunamoon
Summary: When Jasdevi is seriously hurt and in need of medical care, they get help from the most unexpecting person. Light Krory x Jasdevi. More friendship if anything.
1. Chapter 1

"_Ah my dear, dear Jasdevi… You do know this isn't the first time you've failed, right?~" The Millennium Earl cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, his usually happy and blissful grin now having an enraged and irritated air about it. Now, the Millennium Earl rarely got very angry. But this had been one too many failures and now because of Jasdero and Devit's defeat, the Black Order Exorcists were allowed to move forward and completely foil his plans._

_Really, losing to __**one**__ exorcist…How utterly pathetic._

"_H-hey cut us some slack, Earl!" Devit protested from his place on the clean, white bed, attempting to hide the fact that he was scared out his mind and petrified of what could happen to the two of them. They had never fully felt the wrath of the Millennium Earl but they knew it was nothing to laugh at._

_They were both currently sitting, bandaged and stitched up from their battle with Alystar Krory, on white makeshift hospital beds. It had taken about 5 weeks for them to be able to wake up from their comatose state and gather enough energy to even sit up. Little did they know that they would only have a short amount of time after their awakening before they would be confronted by an angry Earl._

"_Yeah, cut us some slack, hii!" Jasdero joined in, equally as frightened as his brother. _

"_And why should I?~ I expected so much more from the Bond of Noah but in the end I was let down… And you know how much I hate to be disappointed."_

"_We weren't having a good day, I mean with Sweet Tooth dyin' and all so… We weren't fighting the best we could, right Jas?" Devit asked shakily addressing his brother to which he received a vigorous nod from said twin. "Right. So that's the reason but we could kick that vampire's ass any other day! You just wait till we're all fixed up and we'll hunt 'em down and beat the shit out of him! S-so you don't have to punish us or anything…heh." Devit added chuckling nervously, promising the demise of Arystar partially just to ensure their safety._

"_Tsk, tsk~ Do you really think I'd allow you to go out and battle an exorcist again right after you confirmed how little you've improved? No, no I can't put my trust and faith into you that quickly! You should be punished first! But how…" The Earl pretended to contemplate over this "predicament" and tapped his index finger thoughtfully on his chin. "Ahha! I think I have it!" The Earl proclaimed and then, with a snap of his fingers summed three Akuma to the room. A quick glance at the demons would tell you that they were two level threes and one level four…_

_Jasdevi gasped in unison as they both instantly understood what their punishment was to be._

"_You can't be serious…" Devit whispered, unable to form more words than that. Jasdero just sat there, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes wide with terror._

"_Now," The Earl said turning to his beloved Akuma ,"Make sure you don't kill them!~ They just need to be punished is all! And as if it isn't already obvious, don't follow their orders until I give the word~"_

_They nodded, happy to do anything the Earl asked of them and willing to die just to please him._

"_Wait just a second!" Devit called out to the Earl, trying to get out of the bed for the first time in weeks and found his legs couldn't support him. He immediately sat back down. "You cant do this!"_

"_Have a good evening, Jasdevi~" The Millennium Earl called back, ignoring Devit's frightened request and skipped through the double doors, not looking back._

_Jasdero and Devit looked on toward the doors, hoping the Earl would come back in, happy as ever, proclaiming that they had both just been fooled and to get better soon. To which Devit would reply with a sarcastic comment and Jasdero would agree. But no such thing happened. The Akuma advanced toward them slowly, sadistic grins on each of their metal faces._

_Devit and Jasdero reached for each other simultaneously and held hands. Jasdero leaned in toward his brother, careful of his innocence infected arm, and prepared for their punishment._

_**Damn it…**__Devit thought, __**If me and Jasdero were at our full power we could take these down easy…But we're both so weak now…Whatever. I just have to keep him safe.**_

_One of the level threes advances first, his arm changing into an oblong blunt weapon. Devit, seeing the attack coming, forced himself with what little energy he had and got on top of Jasdero, taking the blow full force._

"_Devi!" Jasdero called out, trying to force his brother off of him, refusing to let Devit be the only one being beaten._

"_Shut up, Dero.." Devit said gruffly before coughing blood onto his white tank top._

_Two more swift punches were delivered to Devit's stomach. He held onto his wounded area but kept on protecting Jasdero, not allowing the Akuma to touch him._

"_Devi!" Jasdero screamed louder hugging his brother from behind, not understanding why he would keep taking the hits like that_

"_I told you to shut up, Jas…" Devit hissed. Luckily the pain relievers he was given early for his previous wounds from that damned vampire were still working so he didn't feel the full effects of the blows. But it still fucking hurt. And he sure as hell was going to feel it later._

_That is if all the sense isn't beaten out of him before then.._

"_I wouldn't suggest coming back till the Earl calms down. He's reeeaaallly angry this time!" The level four called out childishly to them as it threw them out, both of them landing on the cold, moist forest ground. They had beaten Devit until he was unconscious then tossed him aside and harmed his brother a bit before they grew bored and threw them out. Really what's the point in hurting them if they couldn't kill them in the end?_

Jasdero continued to lay on the ground a while until he was sure that Devit and himself were alone, then he picked Devit up and put his arm over his shoulder and headed forward_. _Where to? He didn't know. All Jasdero was thinking was that he had to find a place were he could get medical attention for his brother and that would be out of the way of the Earl for a while until he cooled off. And who knew how long that could be…

It had been the first time they had seen the Millennium earl so angry. Sure, they had pissed him off many, many times before but this completely put all the other scoldings and empty threats to shame.

Jasdero took this time to look over his own wounds which weren't half as bad as Devit's. He had deep cuts all over his arms and legs from the level two Akuma who had a spear as a weapon and was singed in certain places from the fire power of the level four (who had restrained itself a lot considering they were under strict orders to not kill the twins so was mostly there to supervise the level threes).

He stopped his slow stumbling to check his brothers wounds and cringed at what he saw. His brother also had deep cuts, along with blood dripping down his forehead, a leg that was twisted halfway to Sunday and Jasdero knew that by the shaky breathing and all the hits he got, he probably had a few broken ribs. Plus the arm that had been infected with the innocence of that fucking vampire monster was bleeding through the bandages indicating that the wound had been reopened and irritated.

Jasdero looked at his own wounded arm that mirrored Devit's and saw that it wasn't nearly as bad and had little to no blood on it.

"Devi, hang on ok? Dero will get you some help, hii!" Jasdero said, attempting to sound optimistic in case his brother could hear him. He couldn't help but feel guilty. His brother was always saving him and taking the worst of their defeats and beatings. Ever since they were kids…

Jasdero sighed and continued to make his way through the forest. From the familiar looks of things, they weren't far from a village they had once searched through on their quest to find Cross Marian. The blonde Noah quickly dismissed the thought of going to the small hospital that was located in the town. Him and his brother had raided the place and would probably be remembered and kicked out if he were to go in.

Jasdero would have grinned madly at the memory had he not been under these circumstances. Now he almost regretted it seeing as it would have given them both a place to get treated. Being a Noah gave them a faster healing ability so he knew that Devit would be alright if he just got some rest and a warm place to sleep. But still, Jasdero couldn't help but worry.

He approached the town border and stood there for a moment. He figured he would wait here and see if he could find someone and force them to give Devit medical care. Lots of people went to and from this town, even this late at night (Jasdero guessed around midnight because of where the moon was) he still hoped someone would approach the town. Someone useful of course.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm lost again…" Krory whimpered as he wandered aimlessly through the woods. _Why does this always have to happen to me…? Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee must be worried. I'm always getting lost and causing problems for people. Or maybe they're glad to be rid of a burden such as myself._

Krory felt tears being to well in his eyes. He hated causing such issues for people but he couldn't help the fact that his naivety had caused him to get into another predicament. He couldn't help the fact that his newfound "friend" had led him away from the other exorcists and had tried to mug him only to reveal that Krory had no money with him. The mugger ran off and the confused Krory couldn't find his friends in the crowd of people. He had wandered far enough to where he reached a forest that he thought looked familiar but a journey halfway in told him he was wrong but it was too late to turn back.

Krory choked back a sob and continued on his way. He took note that he was nearing the edge of the forest and that a town was probably on the other side. And if there wasn't he saw a few cabins every now and then and could probably guilt the owners into letting him stay for the night.

It was getting chilly so Krory pulled his black cloak closer to his body, savoring the warmth. The forest was looking darker and scarier every minute that passed so the exorcist quickened his pace until he arrived at the border of the town. Thankful to be out of the forest, Krory looked at the town optimistically and started forward.

Jasdero saw the tall dark shadow of the person and thought with glee that they were in luck! Jasdero only had to wait a grand total of 30minutes but it certainly felt more than that. The whole time he had hid behind a tree, his brothers head in his lap, checking every minute to see if anyone had come.

Each moment they had waited, Devit's breath grew shakier and more abnormal and his usual gray skin paled oddly. This worried Jasdero greatly and it pissed him off that the only thing he could do to help was whisper "It's gonna be ok, Devi, hii!"

Taking his brother's head off his lap and placing him gently on the ground Jasdero stood up and grabbed his gold gun. He knew that he couldn't materialize any bullets without the help of Devi but it was good for threatening. Grimacing as he stood, he realized the medicine that he had taken before had started to loose it's effects and he was starting to feel the true pain of their beating. He had to do this fast and could only hope that this person had some form of medical knowledge.

Running as fast as his sore and bruised legs could carry him, he collided with the person he had spotted, intending on knocking him to the ground. But the person had quicker reflexes and on the way down turned Jasdero over and was the one pinning the defenseless blonde to the ground.

Jasdero opened his eyes that had shut on reflex as he fell and stared wide eyed into the equally as large eyes of the person who had him pinned.

It was that damned vampire.

Krory instantly activated his innocence, his already sharp features turning more feral and his teeth lengthening and sharpening.

"What are _you _doing here?" Arystar growled, eyes looking around quickly for the other twin that was bound to be here. He remember his fight with these twins more than any other. It had been the most painful battle yet and he couldn't forget the humiliation and utter defeat he had felt, and although he had thought that he had killed his opponents, he still felt overpowered and at danger.

To Krory's surprise, Jasdero actually started shivering from beneath him, his eyes visibly filling with tears that were threatening to spill. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, still shaking with what Krory thought was…fear? But why should he be afraid? What happened to the cocky, childish opponents he faced a month ago?

"Where's your damned partner?" Krory decided to ask instead. Still wondering when the darker haired one would pop out and attack.

Jasdero gulped and stuttered softly, "P-please help us."

Krory's hard glare turned into a look of surprise. _What had he just asked_?

"What did you say?" Krory asked harshly, tightening the grip on the Noah's wrists, earning a whimper of pain. Krory smirked at the power he had over the one who had caused him so much distress. And a look at Jasdero's loosely bandaged arm had only made his smirk widen. _Good _he thought _I'm glad I caused them pain like they have caused me. But where is that other one? _Was the question that plagued the back of his mind.

"Please help Devi and Dero… We don't have anywhere to go and Devi's hurt really bad…" Jasdero pleaded, the tears now flowing freely down his gray cheeks, leaving a smear of black make up in it's wake.

Krory could have laughed at the request. Help _them_? The enemy? The one who had caused him to go into a coma for a week and a half? The one who had hurt his friends? No way in hell.

"Why do you think you deserve my help?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dero…Doesn't know…" Jasdero was so panicked at the moment he couldn't think straight. Meeting up with the vampire was the worst possible thing that could happen. He knew that there was no way that this guy would help them. They had practically killed each other.

Krory could feel his innocence begin to deactivate. It had been a while since he had last fed on Akuma blood and although he had a flask in his pocket, he wanted to save it in case they fought and he would need it. Thinking back on their previous fight, he hopped it would be enough.

Krory's innocence did deactivate at that moment and he felt himself gripping the Noah less harshly as he lost most of his physical strength. Also his aggressive personality went away so he felt himself become frightened again. Still, he hung on as tight as he could.

"Please…Dero will do anything. Just please help Devi. I don't want to lose him." Jasdero cried out.

Krory felt inappropriately sorry for the Noah. He suddenly wished he had his harsh personal back so he could just reject all these feelings of pity and just kill him already. He was so vulnerable right now…But Krory couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Please…Dero doesn't know what else to do…"Jasdero pleaded softly.

"I…" Krory started unsure of how to say it, "Want to have a fair rematch with you. I want to make you pay for what you did to my friends and I." Krory watched as Jasdero's face fell, having lost all hope. "So to make it fair we both have to be at complete heath again. I can't have your partner die or else we cannot properly rematch. I'll help you." Krory regretted it the moment he said it.

Jasdero's face lit up with an indescribable amount of happiness. It, unfortunately, made Krory's heart clench.

"I'll let you go but you can't attack." Jasdero nodded vigorously and got up as soon as he was let go and ran to the spot were his brother was, a few meters away.

Krory followed wondering what the hell he had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

Running as quickly as he possibly could, Jasdero reached the spot where he had left his brother. As Krory neared the twins, he could already see that when Jasdero said his brother was really hurt, it was no overstatement. As Krory looked on at the dark haired Noah, he wondered if this really was the kid he had fought a month ago.

Devit's eyebrows were furrowed, his face glistened with perspiration, his black hair more messy and tangled than usual, his white singlet splattered with blood, and his usual overconfident smirk was replaced by a pained grimace. Looking at the wounds he saw Devit's leg was twisted grotesquely, a long deep gash decorated his forehead above his Noah stigma, and his wrapped arm bloodied with the scarlet life giving liquid. Yes, if Krory didn't know better, he wouldn't believe this was the playfully cruel child he battled with.

Jasdero's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "So you'll help Devi, hii?" He asked, still sniffling and took a moment to wipe blood from his nose that was threatening to drip onto his mouth. That's when Krory noticed Jasdero's own wounds which were just slightly better than his brother's. Krory decided that they did indeed need help. Now.

Still, Krory felt deep regret for what he was doing. What would the rest of the exorcists think if they knew he was helping their sworn enemies? He would surely be asked to pack his bags and leave for such treason. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee would give him such a look of disappointment… But, he wanted to avenge his honour! And it wouldn't be right to kill the enemy while they were defenseless, it would just be wrong. Anyway, they would die once he had a chance to fight with them again. He was doing this for completely selfish reasons and in no way wanted to help them because he felt bad for them… Right?

"Yes…I'll help." He replied, bending down to pick up Devit and put him on his back. He took note on how cold Devit was becoming and his lack of body heat. He looked at Jasdero who was wearing an open vest and pants that just barely covered his legs. He realized he had to find shelter for them soon. "I passed some cabins on my way here. Maybe we can see if we can stay for the night. But you have to be good and respectful and not hurt the owners." Krory warned.

"Dero will be good, hii!" Jasdero agreed. He knew that he was putting too much trust into the exorcist to treat them. They were so vulnerable at the moment that there was no way they could run away or defend themselves. But Jasdero knew that this was his only chance at helping Devit. And he was going to risk it all and take it.

The walk to the cabin was silent, Jasdero following behind Krory, checking his brother's breathing all the way there. But the golden silence was broken by Jasdero's loud teeth-chattering. He hugged his shoulders for warmth and hoped that they would reach their destination soon. Krory was tempted to offer his cloak to the smaller male but realized that that was an unnecessary act of kindness and he was not here to be kind to them. Just to offer them a small amount of medical care until they could go take care of themselves. _Why aren't they with the other Noah, getting medical treatment there? _Krory wondered, realizing that this was very strange. _Shouldn't they have gone back to their headquarters or wherever Noah gather and get help? And who had hurt them so severely that they were willing to take the help of their worst enemy? And why couldn't I hurt them this bad…?_

Questions such as these ran through his mind until he realized they were at the front steps of the cabin they sought after. Adjusting Devit on his back, he reached up and knocked the lone door. After several moments of no response, he knocked again. After no one came to the door he decided to call out, "Is anyone there? We are travelers looking for a place to stay and we have someone hurt with us. Can you let us in?"

No one answered. Krory began wondering if there was even anyone living here. He was about to knock again when the determined blonde Noah stepped in front of him and kicked the door open, striding right in as if he owned the place.

"H-hey! Don't do that!" Krory called after Jasdero, scared that they might upset whoever lived here.

"No one is here, hii!" Jasdero called back. Krory stepped warily into the small cabin, closed the door behind him, and looked at the tiny three room home.

"You can't just break into someone's house. They could be coming back." Krory said, making his way over to where Jasdero was standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Dero doesn't think that's going to be a problem, hii." Jasdero said, his voice void of emotion.

"Why do you think-….that…" Krory looked at what Jasdero was referring to. A messy pile of clothes sat atop a chair covered in large piles of dust. You did not have to be a genius to know what that meant. An Akuma had no doubt been here.

A stunned Krory dropped Devit to the ground, going to the chair and picking up what seemed to be woman's clothing. He held the soft fabric of the pink blouse in his hands and turned around to look at Jasdero, who had ran to his unconscious brother's side when Krory had dropped him. Jasdero looked up and right away knew what Arystar was thinking.

"W-we didn't do it!" Jasdero said quickly, "Devi and Dero haven't had control over the Akuma for a while…" Jasdero cast his gold eyes down to the floor, recalling his previous bad experience with the demons.

Krory shook his head, eye still narrowed but didn't say anything. He walked over to have a look at the other two rooms which unsurprisingly were a bedroom and bathroom. A better look at the main room in the front of the house would reveal a small kitchen area and a plain wooden dining table with four chairs around it, two on each side.

Jasdero attempted to pull his brother up from the ground on which he'd been dropped upon. But his own wounds had reopened from the strain on them and he sat down, weaker than he was before and unable to stand up.

Krory sighed and went to their aid. He threw Devit over his shoulder and offered Jasdero support so he could walk. After arriving at the bedroom, Krory dropped Devit onto the bed and leaned Jasdero against the wall so he could support himself.

"Get his body in a comfortable position and I'll be right back." Krory said, leaving the room and heading for the small kitchen area, not bothering to wait for a reply from the younger male.

Arystar looked through the cabinets of the small kitchenette, searching for anything that would aid him in the nursing of the twins. He was hoping that a first aid kit would be there but all he found were some small adhesive bandages and many various rags. Whoever lived here before was certainly unprepared. Then again, nothing they could have had in this house would have helped against and Akuma. Frowning, Arystar proceeded to the sink, running cool water over a few rags, hot on some, and left a few dry. He made a mental note to run to the near by town in the morning and by some first aid supplies. Oh, and also candles because it was getting so dark that he could barely see the hand in front of his face. Really whoever lived here must have been very ignorant…

The Akuma blood drinking exorcist opened the bedroom door and looked inside. He found that Jasdero had climbed into the bed with his brother and was now sleeping peacefully, the worry that had been etched on his features now gone and placed with a serene expression. He had locked hands with his brother and was curled up comfortably at his side. His brother, Devit, looked much more comfortable than he did on the forest floor, his furrowed brows and pained grimace relaxed.

Krory would have deemed the scene touching, cute even, had he not known that they were ruthless killers. Picking up one of the damp cloths he carefully wiped the drying blood from their wounds and closed it them up with one of the bandages, careful not to disturb their slumber. After doing the best he could with what he had, he grabbed one of the spare blankets not in use on the bed and made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. He knew he would regret all of this in the morning. He should be awake and ready to fight if the two Noah decided to attack him while he had his guard dropped. But he knew that was not the case and that the Noah couldn't hurt him even if they tried. Hmm…the Noah…He couldn't even remember their names, even though they had proclaimed it many times during the span of their battle. He had heard the blonde one referring to himself as Dero, he thought…Eh, he'd have to ask in the morning. He would also have to heavily question the two of them once the dark haired one woke up. Krory really was curious about how they both got into such state. But that would all have to wait, he supposed.

Really… this was all so tiring.


	4. Chapter 4

Krory awoke at what seemed like only minutes later to a rising sun and an aching back (probably from sleeping on a hard wooden floor all night). A quick look at his forgotten pocket watch told him that he probably had only been sleeping for a few hours. He had almost forgotten that he was here in this abandoned cabin. And he almost forget his reason for being here as well. Getting up slowly, the exorcist stretched his pained back and then looked at the two nuisances.

The blonde and black haired Noah seemed to be sleeping just as soundly as Krory had seen them last. Making sure to tip-toe out quietly, Krory went to the kitchen to see what he had to buy. From the information he had collected last night, this house had been in dire need of supplies. He saw that there was little, if none, food in the small cabin and he would need to go out to get groceries and other medical necessities.

Nodding to himself he walked swiftly over to the door, hoping to get the shopping over and done with before the Noah would wake up and his real problems would begin. But his hopes quickly died a fast death when Krory heard the creak of old bed springs from the room over. Trying to ignore the feeling of fear that caused his body to want to freeze up, he turned slowly around in the direction of the bedroom door.

Jasdero stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily (and also wiping off any remaining make-up he had on his eyes in the process). He then cocked his head to the left slightly in a questioning way, no doubt wondering why the only person who could help them was on his way out the door.

"I'm…Just going out to buy supplies." Krory said quickly, "I'll be back in a few hours. Watch over your partner." He added while walking at the door. Jasdero nodded, fully awake at the reference to his brothers well being. Before he left the doorstep he turned back and asked, "I was wondering…what is your name?"

Jasdero's sleepy expression quickly changed to shock. "J-Jasdero." He said pointing to himself. "Devit." He then pointed to the bedroom from which he had come from. "Together we're Jasdevi, hii!" He added cheerfully, smiling with pride.

_Oh now I recognize those names. _Krory thought dumbly, resisting the urge to smack himself upon the forehead for not remembering. "Alright. I'm Arystar Krory. Please use my name and not "vampire" or "monster"." Krory said flinching at the names that those two had called him in the past.

"What about Nosferatu? Hii!" Jasdero asked snickering.

"Not that either…" Krory grumbled, then smirked when he saw the disappointment and slight pout on Jasdero's face.

"I'll return soon," Krory stated, moving toward the door again. But he stopped once more and asked, "Is there anything in particular you would like for me to get?" Honestly…He didn't even know why he asked. Really what had come over him where he actually cared what the enemy wanted…

Jasdero wore a thoughtful look, carefully thinking over the many things he could ask for. He settled on one thing, though. "Omelet…rice, hii!"

Krory raised an eyebrow at the unexpected response. He didn't get why Jasdero wanted something that was, in his own opinion, disgusting. He had seen Allen eat that dish countless times before (along with many, many other sides) and never understood why anyone would find such a thing delectable. "W..why would you want _that_?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Devi likes it, hii!" Jasdero shrugged then yawned loudly, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into the bed with Devit and return to his dreamless slumber.

"Ah, right…" Krory had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to prepare omelet rice but maybe Devit would tell him when he woke up. If he wasn't freaking out too bad about the situation. Or if he woke up at all… The sudden thought of Devit not waking startled Arystar. He felt as if his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach and the hair on the back of his neck stand erect. He decided against sharing this possibility with Jasdero. They would just have to wait and see.

"But is there anything that _you _want?" Arystar asked, hoping for a response involving food that was more…appealing to his own tastes. After all, he wouldn't be able to buy much anyway and would probably have to sell something on him in exchange for medical supplies and food.

"What Dero wants…? Ahmm… Spicy curry, hii!" Jasdero proclaimed, pumping his fist into the air with jubilance. Krory wasn't one for spicy things and it sounded almost harder to make than omelet rice but he would sooner try Jasdero's favourite dish over Devit's.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours then…" Krory declared walking to the door for the third time.

"Bye bye!" Jasdero called out to the departing Exorcist.

"B-bye…" Krory hesitantly replied, refusing to look back into the assumingly smiling face and went on his way to try and find someplace where he could attain these very much needed items.

After Krory left, Jasdero got himself resituated in the comfortable but small bed, and closed his eyes to try and regain his slumberous state. He curled up next to Devit, draping one arm across his body and nuzzling into his side. Jasdero breathed in the familiar scent of his twin; alluring, inviting, and memorable. One of the few things he absolutely loved about his brother. And it gave him the unfamiliar feeling of fear (that within the past day has become more frequent) to think that his brother could never again regain consciousness. Shivering at the thought, he snuggled ever closer to his brother, silently whimpering like silent pleads, for him to awaken. But all that was heard from the usually loud and vulgar Noah were the slow but steady sleeping breaths that were taken.

After a while, Jasdero's attempts to fall asleep were in vain and he found himself even more awake than before. He reluctantly pulled away from his unconscious counterpart and walked to the bathroom. Upon arriving Jasdero proceeded to look in the mirror. Then frowned at his appearance. His skillfully applied eyeliner was nonexistent from all the crying and eye-rubbing that was done and was reduced to no more than a dark shadow of its former solid black form. His hair (which he prided himself in) was tangled, unruly, and lacked its original volume. The cuts and various other wounds which he had acquired were closed up and although ugly, looked to be healing well. Jasdero decided, with a look of fierce determination, that he was going to take a bath.

Turning away from the mocking mirror, he found himself facing a surprisingly clean, white tub, looking inviting and practically sparkling with appealing temptation. After turning the knob so that the water came out at its hottest and fastest then squeezing a generous amount of bubble bath (probably too much but at this point, he figured he deserved it), Jasdero stripped of his clothes and silently waited until it was deep enough to completely submerge himself in the bubbly, warm water.

After wincing slightly at the heated temperature of the water, Jasdero soon grew used to it and sighed with contentment and happiness. He giggled as the bubbles tickled his nose, laughing harder to himself when he blew them and the bubbles flew all around the bathroom. Jasdero then sighed with disappointment when he realized his brother would probably love this bath as well. But he forced himself into a better mood, wanting to be happy and smiling for when Devit woke up. He dunked his blonde head under the water once more then got out, drying himself off with a towel (that he found along with the bubble bath) the slipping on his previously discarded clothes.

He ran his fingers through his hair a few times until he decided it wasn't going to get much better without the help of his many hair products that were still back in his room in the Ark. Fighting back sniffles that went along with his memories at the Ark, he reapplied his eyeliner that he always kept in his pocket, let the water drain from the tub, and walked out of the bathroom.

For the next few hours Jasdero busied himself with multiple distractions but ended up under the circumstances of unavoidable boredom. He really wished his brother was up… They always thought of something to keep themselves entertained, no matter what the situation. Or he at least wished that the stupid vampir-….._Krory _was here so he could bother him a bit. That would at least be amusing. But unfortunately, none of the things he wished for were coming true and he sat alone at the small table in the center of the main room in the cabin, busing himself by shredding napkins that he found in the almost barren cabinets.

He sat straight up when he heard the springs from the bed in the room over creak, a grin spreading across his stitched mouth. Or maybe something he wished for did come true after all…

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the lack of updates ... I get kinda lazy when it comes to multi-chapter stories. Another short chapter, like all my other ones. Kinda boring but I promise there will be lots of Devit-filled goodness in the next chapter. Expect lots of cussing and rage-ing. Then a bit of fluff because I'm a marshmallow like that *cough* .


End file.
